


Kisses on the court

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Haikyuu Timeskip, KageHina Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Their last game together, even if they were on separate sides, has ended but Kageyama has something to say before he lets Shoyo go for good.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Kisses on the court

The ball hit the floor, the noise echoing around the court for a few seconds and then after that it was silence. No one dared speak for a solid thirty seconds, registering what had just happened. It was over. They’d won. The MSBY Black Jackals had won. A small smirk tugged on Hinata’s lips as he looked at Kageyama. “I told you I’d beat you one day.” The tone of his voice was somewhat teasing but can you blame him? He’d been leading up to this moment for, what, six years now? The crowd erupted into cheers, at least the ones supporting the Black Jackals did, which only made Hinata’s grin wider.

Kageyama folded his arms, smirking right back at the ginger boy. “You can have this victory Shoyo but I’m still on top of you.” He snapped back at him with a small chuckle. He’d let Hinata have his little moment of glory but not for long. He had his own little ace up his sleeve and he’d been preparing to use it since the first time they met. He was going to confess to him today, right now in front of the whole crowd. He’d loved Hinata for the longest time but he’d never had the guts to tell him how he felt about him. Today was their last game; the last time he’d have an excuse to see him. It was now or never.

Atsumu was watching the pair having their smirk-off session and he was not impressed. He knew exactly what was up and, while he didn’t give a damn who Hinata was in relationships with at all, he just wanted him to keep it in his pants for five more minutes until they were off the court. Whatever the ginger was planning to do next, he was betting money on the fact that it would embarrass both himself and the whole team. He sighed. “Oi lovebirds, stop flirting with each other. In case you haven’t noticed we have an audience.” He signalled to the stands and rolled his eyes, knowing full well that the pair weren’t going to listen.

Kageyama looked Atsumu dead in the eyes as his smirk faded away, now wearing a more serious expression on his face. “I’ll show you flirting Ratsumu.” He’d heard Oikawa call him that once and it just rolled off the tongue. Watching as Atsumu’s face contorted in some kind of anger, he grabbed Hinata’s wrist and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around the smaller one’s waist and pressing him into his chest.

Hinata flushed red and looked up at Kageyama, his heart pounding in his chest. “E-Eh?” He stammered out, his brain unable to process the situation he was in. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Should he even say anything? He didn’t feel like anything needed to be said but was that the right answer? “Kageyama what-”

He got cut off when Kageyama gently took hold of his chin and tilted his head up, looking into his eyes which only caused the smaller one to blush more. “Shut up, you don’t need to speak right now.” Before Hinata could protest, he pressed their lips together and closed his eyes. Yes, this was right, this was perfect. He’d been waiting to do this for so many years. He pulled away from Hinata a few moments later and smirked down at him, enjoying the expression on his face.

Hinata’s face was as bright as his hair at this point. He was stuttering out random sounds and dismembered words, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to respond to that. Had Kageyama caught on to his feelings? Damn it, and here he thought he was doing so well at hiding them all this time! “Kageyama I-” He went to speak but the taller male cut him off immediately.

“Let me speak.” He let his waist go but took his hands instead. “Hinata Shoyo, I’m in love with you and I have been since our first year of high school.” Maybe saying this now, in front of a whole crowd of people, wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had. “Before you say it, yes I am a big old coward for not telling you. Anyway, please accept my feelings. If you don’t then I’ve just embarrassed myself in front of a whole damn stadium.” He chuckled slightly.

A giggle escaped Hinata’s lips. “Bakageyama! I love you to!” He threw his arms around him in a tight hug. “So I guess we both just embarrassed ourselves.” He wasn’t entirely sure how that made any sense but he’d said it now and he didn’t care; he was too happy to care! He had a big, goofy smile on his face and that all-too-familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach. This was the feeling he loved the most.

Bokuto grinned and faced the crowd, having heard everything the pair had said, and shouted as loud as he could. “He said yes folks! You heard it here first!” The people in the stands burst out with cheers and applause, a few wolf whistles could also be heard but who knows why. Maybe they just thought of it as an appropriate response. Either way, it was them being supportive of the new maybe-couple so it was very much appreciated by the pair.

Sakusa sighed and folded his arms, looking at the owl-looking male with raised eyebrows. “Bokuto, do you always have to be so loud? I’m pretty sure they could tell what’s going on from the look on Hinata’s face alone.” He rolled his eyes on instinct and looked to Atsumu who nodded his head, backing him up. He then looked over at Hinata and Kageyama who were still in each other’s embrace. “They are pretty cute together though… I hope they’re happy…” Oh who was he kidding by saying that? It was almost like he thought they wouldn’t be happy forever when they’re never splitting up. This is the endgame.


End file.
